Avondpoot's fanfictions/ Hoe het begon/ hoofdstukken 10, 11 en 12
HOOFDSTUK 10 Toen ik wakker werd was het hele kamp in stilte, en de grijze lucht begon rood te kleuren door de zonsopgang. Ik ging rechtzitten in mijn nest, en liet mijn blik door het leerlingenhol gaan. Mospoot's schildpadvacht ging zachtjes op en neer bij haar ademhaling, Roetpoot's zwartgestreepte staart was om zijn donkergrijze lichaam gekruld, zijn donkere vacht glansde in het licht. Struikpoot's witte vacht was in een hoekje te vinden en Crémepoot lag met haar staart over haar neus dicht bij hem. Ik schudde mijn kop en keek een tijdje naar Roetpoot's slapende lichaam. Ik miste hem. Maar van zijn vriendschap moest ik niets meer hebben. Ik stond op na een paar vlugge likken en liep het leerlingenhol uit. Klaverpoel zat buiten met Dauwhart, een grijze poes die op patrouille was geweest tijdens mijn ceremonie."Hoi Minne, heb je zin in een training?" Vroeg Klaverpoel."Als jij wilt, dan ga ik ook. Maar ik zou veel liever gaan jagen." Miauwde ik. Klaverpoel knikte goedkeurend."Oké, jij mag gaan jagen. Maar wel uitkijken voor de slangen!" Ik knikte vurig en draaide me om. Na een vlugge blik op het leerlingenhol zag ik Roetpoot's grasgroene ogen oplichten. Ze volgden me het kamp uit, en ik negeerde ze. Toen ik het groene woud inging lette ik extra goed op de adders. Maar er waren geen te bekennen, en al vlug kalmeerde ik. Toen ritselden er struiken naast me. Er klonk een zielige kreet, maar ik bleef kalm en duwde de struiken uiteen."Ha ha ha, heel grappig hoor, Roetpoot." Snauwde ik sarcastisch. Roetpoot stapte tevoorschijn en keek me smekend aan."Minne, ik had je al gevraagd, kunnen we geen vrienden blijven?" Vroeg hij wanhopig. Ik snauwde hem hard af voor hij nog meer kon zeggen."Ik moet niks hebben van jou en je kloterige vriendschap!" Grauwde ik. Roetpoot's oren zakten omlaag."Jij bent echt een goede vriendin geworden, Minne, maar Goudpoot is-" "Anders!!!! Dat heb ik al gehoord, jij klootzak!" In mijn ogen vlamde een vuur van haat op."Jij, jij laat mij gewoon met rust! Ik dacht dat je van me hield!!! Ik dacht dat je me gered had!!!" Waarschijnlijk zag Roetpoot nu een herkenning in mij met een woedende Vioolster, en hopelijk was hij zo erg geschokt dat hij er geen aandacht aan besteedde."Het komt zeker allemaal doordat ik een poesiepoes ben hé?!!!!!!! Het komt zeker daardoor, omdat ik niet clangeboren ben!!!!!!!!" Roetpoot's ogen werden groot."Minne, stop met liegen!" Jammerde hij."Ik lieg niet!!! Jij loog dat je van me hield, en als je me nu niet met rust laat, stap ik naar Vioolster en verklik ik je!!!!!" Dat was een goede zet geweest, want Roetpoot klapte zijn mond dicht en keek me met grote angstogen aan. Ik draaide me met een ruk om en verdween in de struiken. Met mijn ogen op hem gefixeerd, sloop ik op de duif af. Het was een jong dier, met zachte veren en schone ogen. Hij was erg mollig en ik kon de heerlijke geur die van hem af kwam bijna niet weerstaan. Maar de clan moest eerst gevoed worden. Ik sloop zo dicht tot ik hem duidelijk kon zien, sprong omhoog en pinde hem tegen de grond, waarna ik hem met een snelle beet afmaakte. Dat was genoeg voor vandaag. Ik pakte de twee muizen ook op, en nam de duif natuurlijk tussen mijn kaken om hem naar de oudsten te brengen. Toen ik het kamp binnenkwam, zeiden de oudsten dat ze al genoeg gegeten hadden, en dat Vioolster de duif misschien wel wou hebben. Ik knikte opgewonden en liep vlug naar het leidershol. Vioolster's gezicht klaarde op toen ze mij zag."Ik heb prooi, en de oudsten hadden al gegeten, dus..." Mijn stem stierf weg in verlegenheid. Vioolster knikte."Bedankt." En legde de duif opzij. Opeens schoot me een vraag tebinnen."Vioolster, geloofde mijn vader in de Sterrenclan?" Vioolster leek zo geschrokken, waarschijnlijk had ze die vraag helemaal niet verwacht."Ik... wel-" Haar stem stokte."Nee" Tranen blonken in haar ogen."Dat was het probleem... ik zal hem nooit meer zien, en mijn herinneringen beginnen te vervagen..." Ze sloot haar ogen. Ik knikte zachtjes."Het spijt me." En zonder mijn moeder nog een blik waardig te keuren draaide ik me om en rende weg. HOOFDSTUK 11 Ik liep langs de grens met de Rivierclan, maar dan langs de slangenrotsen. Daar eindigde de kloof ook, en verderop stroomde hij in een bruisende diepte. Ik staarde wezenloos naar de lianen die om de zandkleurige rotsen gewikkeld waren. Opeens brokkelden er steentjes af boven mij. Roetpoot sprong slippend omlaag, en ik kon Goudpoot's geur op hem bekennen. Hij staarde me geschrokken aan toen hij ontdekte dat ik hier was."Minne-" "Nee. Ik heb je niet verklikt." Zei ik bitter. Roetpoot straalde een beetje dankbaarheid uit, maar dat vervaagde toen hij de gekwelde blik in mijn ogen zag."Minne, ik... je was altijd zo aardig... ik-ik had nooit verwacht dat-" "-dat ik ook een andere zijde had?" Vroeg ik kil."En op wie lijkt die andere zijde het meeste, vind je?" Roetpoot's ogen werden dof."Je lijkt op Vioolster." "Wel, dat is dan helemaal verkeerd geraden. Ik heb niets met Vioolster te maken." Mijn stem werd nog kouder dan hij al was, tot hij brak."Je hebt me verraden Roetpoot, het kan me geen reet schelen wat jij wilt, want ik heb niets meer met je te maken!" Roetpoot keek me wanhopig aan."Maar alsjeblieft Minne, kunnen we geen vrienden blijven? Dat vraag ik al de hele tijd." "Nee. Ik wil geen vriendschap met jou meer, want dan begin je toch weer te kwebbelen dat je van me houdt en zeggen dat het je spijt en dat ik specialer ben dan Goudpoot en bla bla bla, ik moet er niets van hebben!" Ik sloeg mijn klauwen in de zanderige grond. Roetpoot keek nu wanhopiger dan ooit. Opeens werden zijn ogen gigantisch, en voor hij iets kon schreeuwen voelde ik een messcherpe pijn in mijn flank. Een gevoel van duizend naalden van ijs schoot door me heen, en ik wankelde vervaarlijk op de rand van de kloof. Een kleinde adder had zijn giftanden diep in mijn zachte flank geboord, en stroompjes scharlakenrood bloed stroomden nu over mijn puur witte vacht. Mijn zicht werd dubbel en wazig."MINNE!!!!!!" Brulde Roetpoot. Maar hij was zo verlamd van schrik dat hij niet kon opstaan. Mijn bloed drupte nu op de grond, en het gruwelijke gevoel van ijs en messen en vlijmscherpe doorns schoot nu door me heen als een bliksemflits. Bloedhete golven trokken door me heen, tot het leek alsof ik in brand stond. Roetpoot verstijfde een fraktie van een seconde, maar dan sprong hij overeind en brulde: "Ik ga Blauwblad halen!!!" Maar hij kon amper wegrennen, want ik was achterover getuimeld, de kloof in. Terwijl ik door de lucht suisde, nam de pijn van de adderbeet steeds sterker toe. het was een nijpend gevoel, alsof mijn huid te klein was voor mijn lichaam. Het bloedhete, brandende gevoel werd ook sterker, en ik wist dat het gif zich door mijn lichaam aan het verspreidden was, traag, maar zeker. Toen viel ik met een klap in de bruisende rivier op de bodem van de kloof. Ik werd meteen meegeseleurd door het water, en trappelde tevergeefs met mijn poten. De stroming trok me al vlug onder, en het was zo koud dat de beet van de adder nog meer pijn deed. Half verdoofd besefte ik dat ik zou sterven, Ik zou verdrinken, of het gif van de beet zou zich tot aan mijn hersens verspreidden. Opeens hoorde ik verderop een plons, maar het zal wel niets geweest zijn. Ik had het nooit goedgemaakt met Roetpoot... misschien zou ik heb vanuit de Sterrenclan kunnen bezoeken. Ik probeerde toch nog omhoog te zwemmen, ik zou liever begraven worden op het droge dan nooit meer gevonden te worden in de rivier! Ik kwam uiteindelijk boven, en hoorde een kreet. Ik knipperde het water uit mijn ogen, en zag Roetpoot traag maar vastberaden naar me toe zwemmen. Dan werd ik weer ondergetrokken. Het gebulder van de waterval werd luider, en ik voelde golven van angst zich nu vermengen met de pijn van de adderbeet. Opeens werden er poten om me heen geslagen, en Roetpoot greep me aan mijn nekvel vast. Nu werden we samen ondergetrokken. Maar Roetpoot was veel sterker dan mij, en hij gaf niet op. Hij duwde zich hard af van de bodem, tot we sputterend boven water kwamen. Maar ik voelde dat Roetpoot ook moe was, en ik wist dat het bijna te laat voor me was. het leek wel tijden geleden sinds ik gevallen was... en sinds de adder zijn tanden in mij geboord had. Ik voelde Roetpoot's lijf trillen, en opeens stopte zijn geworstel. Het zwemmen ging opeens veel makkelijker. En dan wist ik waarom. Goudpoot was de rivier in gedoken, ze had mij ook vastgegrepen, en Roetpoot hielp haar om mij naar de oever te sleuren. Half verdoofd staarde ik naar hetgene wat voor me lag, dat was momenteel een boom. Een boom. Ik had het gehaald. Roetpoot legde me zachtjes neer op de grond, en mijn ogen flikkerden."Minne?! Minne!! O mijn god, Minny, alsjeblieft!" Jammerde hij. Tranen stroomden over zijn wangen. Maar hij gaf het niet op, hij begon met al zijn kracht te duwen op de plek waar de adder had gebeten."Moet.... het gif.... eruitkrijgen!" Siste hij tussen opeengeklemde kaken door. Goudpoot stond geschrokken toe te kijken bij de oever, druipend van het water."Goudpoot, haal, je, medicijnkat!" Gilde Roetpoot. Goudpoot knikte haastig en sprong weg, de struiken in, terwijl Roetpoot bleef drukken op de plek waar ik gebeten was. Al die tijd bleef ik doodstil liggen, verlamd van de schok. Roetpoot had inmiddels alle hoop opgegeven, en sloeg zijn poten om me heen, schokkend van verdriet."Blijf alsjeblieft bij me..." Miauwde hij vol wanhoop."Ik hou van je, echt waar... en het was stom van me dat ik voor Goudpoot koos.... ik had nooit door dat mijn hart eigenlijk bij jou lag!" Zijn tranen drupten op mijn vacht."Blijf bij me, Minny, blijf bij me...." Opeens klonk er een zachte miauw."Vlug, het is nog niet te laat." Roetpoot werd zacht opzij geduwd, de medicijnkat van de Rivierclan ging naast hem zitten en boog zich over me heen."Ik heb de juiste kruiden voor een adderbeet." Hij drukte een paar lichtgroene blaadjes tegen de twee piepkleine bijtgaatjes, waar nog steeds straaltjes bloed uit dropen. Het sap van de kruiden drong de wonde binnen, en begon zich te verspreidden door mijn bloed, sneller dan het gif. Ik voelde hoe de pijn minder werd, maar hij bleef erg. Uiteindelijk haalde de medicijnkat de blaadjes weer weg, en ik knipperd met mijn ogen."Ik weet niet hoe hard ik je kan bedanken!" Miauwde Roetpoot tegen de medicijnkat. Die knikte alleen maar."IK moet terug naar het kamp. Goudpoot, kom." Hij draaide zich om, en Goudpoot wierp nog één verlangende blik op Roetpoot voor ze werd opgeslokt door de struiken. HOOFDSTUK 12 "A-alles oke?" Roetpoot's stem trilde. Ik antwoordde niet. Maar dan klonk er een kreet van de Donderclangrens, en een patrouille rende onze kant op."Roetpoot! Minne! wat is er-" Klaverpoel's stem stokte toen ze mij bewegingloos op de grond zag liggen, en ik hief trillend mijn kop op."Adderbeet..." Miauwde ik koortsachtig."O Heilige Sterrenclan! Je moet meteen naar Blauwblad!" Dan merkte ik dat Vioolster er ook bij was."Ik- Roetpoot heeft al medicijnen gevonden." Murmelde ik. Maar Klaverpoel negeerde me en boog zich over me heen. Vioolster zat me nog steeds verstijfd van angst aan te staren."Ik werd bij de slangenrotsen gebeten door een adder, en ik viel de kloof in..." Miauwde ik."Roetpoot heeft me gered." Ik was nu steenhard aan het liegen, maar het moest. Klaverpoel knikte zachtjes."Maar het gif is nooit weg. Je moet naar het medicijnhol." Ik zei niets."Minne. Je moet hier weg." Miauwde Vioolster indringend."Jullie kunnen al gaan. Ik ben trager. Ik kom wel achter met Roetpoot." Miauwde ik. Klaverpoel kneep haar ogen even halfdicht, maar ging dan weg met de patrouille. Vioolster aarzelde als laatste, en ging dan ook weg. Ik bleef zitten en staarde voor me uit."Minne?" Roetpoot's stem trilde."Ik ben oké." Ik sloot mijn ogen even. Er was iets... vreemds."Maar... je-je ademde niet..." Roetpoot kwam naast mijn koude lichaam liggen."Hoezo? Ik voelde me welliswaar ziek, maar... ik ademde!" Mijn stem klonk ongelovig."Je ogen waren dof, en je was ijskoud... ik kon zweren dat je dood was." Ik knipperde met mijn ogen."Maar ik zag alles... ik zag jou huilen!" Mijn stem was schril."En ik hoorde je..." Roetpoot sloot zijn ogen."Misschien is het de uitwerking van het gif, maar... ik was echt niet dood." Ik knipperde even."Maar Minne, je ogen waren zo bleek en dof, ze hadden geen glans meer... en je vacht was echt te koud, ook al was je in de rivier gevallen..." Ik keek hem boos aan."Het maak niks uit dat ik dood was of niet, het maakt uit dat ik leef!" Maar er zat Roetpoot nog iets dwars."Waarom lijk je zo goed op Vioolster..." Fluisterde hij. Ik draaide mijn kop weg en staarde naar het kalme water. Ik moest het hem vertellen, anders zou het nooit goedkomen."Vioolster is mijn moeder." Miauwde ik. lees verder: Avondpoot's fanfictions/ Hoe het begon/ hoofdstukken 13, 14 en 15 Categorie:Avondpoot's Fanfictions Categorie:Hoe het Begon